


Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle RPs

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Magical dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More RP archives
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Kudos: 1





	Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle RPs

Hecate Hardbroom had never really meant to walk back into Pippa Pentangle's life, but when the woman's school had visited she had found it nearly impossible to ignore her. They had met again, then Pippa had gone home again, finally handing her school off to her sister... coming home for Hecate.

"Pipsqueak, you said you'd never give up the school...."

She paused then added a softer...

"I'm glad you came home to me, even if I hate you had to give up the school..."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
Miss Pippa Pentangle is the Headmistress of Miss Pentangle's Academy for Witches, a fellow modern witch academy several mountaintops away from Cackle's Academy. She is also good friends with Miss Hardbroom, giggling "yes dear?" she called out "oh well...i'm sorry Hectate, i just couldn't spare to seeing myself there much longer...i wanna settle down with you and devote my life to the woman i love madly" smiling big hugging her love, offering her a nice kiss, her hand holding Hecate's right cheek softly  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
Hecate smiled softly. "You always were a real romantic." She teased gently, curling her arms around Pippa's waist, letting the kiss settle softly, her smile sweet as she relaxed finally, leaning into Pippa's touch. "I've missed you, my squeaky girl..."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
shrugging and smiling softly into the kiss, trying not to melt in her woman's arms "even back in School i knew, dancing in the moonlight barefoot and forgetting the work of the day" nipping those beautiful lips "i just got bored of missing you, Hic"  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
Hecate smirked then, nuzzling her nose against Pippa's. "Well 'Squeak, you won't have to miss me anymore..." She teased gently. "You know Ada's been trying to get me to share the workload for years, she'll be glad to have a proper co-Headmistress..." She paused then added a softer... "I'll be happy to finally have my beloved here too."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
staring with a big smile "oh really? my have you been a busy one haven't you?" letting her long blonde hair down "does that mean...Marriage then?" soft kisses as they talked  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"I knew I had to move fast, didn't want to lose you." Hecate admitted softly, stroking a hand through Pippa's hair as they talked and kissed. "I'd love to marry you my darling, if you'd say yes?"  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
"you're not losing me now and i'd proudly say yes Miss Hardbroom" as her gaze focused downward, her hands running over her love's chest "you're cute when you settle down"  
gently cupping Hic's tits  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
Hecate smiled, kissing her nose gently. "Mrs PenBroom?" She suggested softly. "You're cute when you get handsy, little squeak." She spoke softly, glad she'd already thought to change out of her usually tighter outfit, the soft nightdress allowing them more access to one another.  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
smiling big nodding "mmhmm my sweet Hic" laughing softly "come on let us draw a nice warm bath, light some candles and see what the night brings"  
undressing into her pink night dress and out of her shoes, going barefoot  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"That sounds nice." Hecate agreed, leading Pippa to the bathroom, smiling at Pippa's tiny nightdress and speaking softly. "You're really sexy with that outfit on babe." A flick of her wrist lit the candles and she smiled as she kissed Pippa softly. "My Pipsqueak."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
posing being all sexy smiling, her hair over her left shoulder, her own flick of her wrist dimmed the lights as she kissed back "mmm my Hiccup, looking all beautiful too darling"  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"Only for you Darling." Hecate purred, kissing Pippa softly as she started the bath pouring.  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
Pippa kissed back and watched, getting some towels for the bath and adding the bubble bath  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"Spoiling us both already Pipsqueak?" Hecate asked with a smile, playfully covering Pippa's eyes as she flicked her wrist again to bring some fresh rose petals into the bath.  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
"if you don't mind Hic" biting lip watching the petals fall softly into the water as she pulled her dress and panties off, nice trimmed bush and soft chest exposed "don't drool now Hic...you'll overflow the tub" giggling softly, one foot on the edge of the tub rubbing her smooth leg  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
Hecate laughed softly, moving to undress herself before stroking Pippa's cheek softly. "Just don't fall..."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
"promise to catch me if i do?" her head turned to kiss Hic's fingers then stood behind her to softly cup her tits again "mmm my darling look at you" pressing her hips into her wife's cute butt  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"Always." Hecate murmured softly. "All for you Darlin'." She was smiling softly as she added. "You always did make me feel... special."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
"well you made your move and impressed me first my dear" Pip said softly as she started suckling on Hic's neck while thumbing nipples, adjusting to take one in her mouth  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"How? Stopping you crashing?" Hecate asked softly. "Couldn't let the cutest girl in school snap her pretty little neck now could I?" She was smiling even as she hummed softly, stroking her hands over Pippa's ass, pinching gently.  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
*precisely" blushing "oh come on...there were plenty pretty girls in School...you just have a good eye to have caught me in it, i'm a lucky girl" nodding and sucking hungrily, poking the hardened nipple with her tongue, her hand moved down to rub at Hic's beautiful pussy  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"Babe, you will always be the prettiest, most magical witch I ever met and you know it." Hecate smirked softly, gently swatting Pippa's hand away to settle in the bath. "Come here babygirl... you can get handsy whilst we relax."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
"i was teasing just to let your feelings out, i love testing you" smiling at her wife's face "loosen up hmm" getting in after Hic, settling in with her face to face kissing her deep, holding her cheeks  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"You love making me talk..." Hecate teased, kissing Pippa deeply, stroking her bare skin softly. "My adorable Pipsqueak, so soft."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
her own nipples hardened at Hic's soft touch, now adjusting herself in her wife's lap "i love you Hiccup, always have...always will" smiling and feeling their pussies touching  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"I love you too Pipsqueak." Hecate whispered, kissing her wife softly, stroking a hand down between them to gently tease her wife's clit. "Someone's needy..."  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
Pip kissed back smiling big, wiggling her tongue "mmm use some of that magic on me hmm?" leaning back offering herself  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"You sure you can handle that?"  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
"i've managed to last this long with you, dear" kissing on her wife's neck  
"mmm love your fingers in me"  
Hecate Hardbroom — 11/03/2021  
"You always get so excited baby." She teased softly, stroking her fingers into her wife for a little while. "You still want that magical baby?"  
Pippa Pentangle — 11/03/2021  
"blame me Hiccup?" breathing deep watching and nodding as she leaned back more, foot on the side of the tub, offering it to her wife  
Hecate Hardbroom — 12/03/2021  
Hecate smiled, kissing her foot gently as she worked her magic, moving to slide into Pippa, moaning softly. "Like velvet.... so soft babygirl."  
Pippa Pentangle — 12/03/2021  
biting lip at the kiss, toes curl playfully, now leaning back on her elbows as she moaned feeling the cock "mmm yesss" pulling her wife close kissing her  
Hecate Hardbroom — 12/03/2021  
Hecate smiled, kissing back as she set her pace. "I love you so much Pipsqueak, my gorgeous babymama."  
Pippa Pentangle — 12/03/2021  
"love you too, always have, always will" blushing at the love and kisses holding her wife close "mmm i'd have a baby for you if that's possible" toes curl in passion "you are amazing with that dick my dear Hiccup" big kiss on the cheek  
Hecate Hardbroom — 12/03/2021  
"Pretty sure we can make babies like this darling..." Hiccup teased gently. "It's easy to be amazing for you, my sweetheart."  
Pippa Pentangle — 12/03/2021  
laughing softly "you are so beautiful and silly" offering her neck and chest, massaging her wife's back, trying to relax from the sensation  
Hecate Hardbroom — 12/03/2021  
Hiccup smirked, kissing her softly before moving to cup and tease her wife's chest as she sucked her neck, slightly upping her pace.  
Pippa Pentangle — 12/03/2021  
moving her wife's hair back playing with it as she would soon cum riding the pace "ohhhh yessss" biting her lip "i'm loving your magic wand dear" said in deep breaths  
Hecate Hardbroom — 12/03/2021  
"You'll have to learn how to do it too babe." Hecate teased, not taking long before upping her pace again.  
Pippa Pentangle — 12/03/2021  
"you want me to grow a magic dick?" laughing softly as she kissed on her wife's neck "anything for you" toes curled hard, holding Hic's head "i love you so much" multiple orgasms enjoying, a flick of her wrist caused her clit to grow into a dick  
Hecate Hardbroom — 12/03/2021  
"You did say you wanted us both to make kiddos..." Hecate teased with a laugh, kissing Pippa as she let herself cum in Pippa, moving to remove her own 'magic dick' and open herself to Pippa's attentions.  
Pippa Pentangle — 12/03/2021  
"yeah i'd love that very much" smiling big kissing back, stroking herself "mmm taste it my love" kneeling up to offer her wife a few suckles  
Hecate Hardbroom — Yesterday at 02:04  
Hecate smiled, moving to suck lightly at Pippa's cock.  
Pippa Pentangle — Yesterday at 02:07  
"mmmm" slowly thrusting, holding Hic's hair back as she was erect "mmm yess get it nice and wet for that beautiful pussy"  
Hecate Hardbroom — Yesterday at 19:38  
Hic murred softly, sucking a little more firmly.  
Pippa Pentangle — Yesterday at 19:40  
"oooo that feels so good Hiccup" Pip pulled out slowly throbbing "mmm damn ready to become a Mommy?" laying back to be ridden  
Hecate Hardbroom — Today at 17:58  
"Born ready babe." Hiccup smirked, moving to mount Pippa slowly and make a pace.  
Pippa Pentangle — Today at 17:59  
cupping her wife's cute ass, dreamily staring into those beautiful eyes moaning "mmmm you feel so good my love" kissing Hic's chin  
Hecate Hardbroom — Today at 18:03  
"You feel good too baby." Hecate murred, upping her pace slightly.  
Pippa Pentangle — Today at 18:08  
matching Hic's pace, sucking on her neck and chest "mmm love you" she whispering kissing her wife, holding the kiss till they both came  
Hecate Hardbroom — Today at 22:31  
"Love you too." Hecate whispered, not taking long to hit her climax.  
Pippa Pentangle — Today at 22:33  
pushing deep as she came making sure every drop went into Hic, deepening the kiss.


End file.
